Nous, on n'abandonne pas notre Famille !
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Les Vizards n'abandonnent pas l'un des leurs.
1. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER **Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 1**

Il était seul. Assis sur son lit, ou du moins il le pensait, face à un mur vierge. Le regard perdu, la vie perdue, les émotions en ébullition. Il voulait crier comme il voulait pleurer. Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler, son visage était figé dans la douleur comme les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Violemment. Incapable de se défendre, sans arme, sans volonté de se protéger. Était-ce sa faute ? Ses amis ne voulaient plus le regarder, ils ne voulaient plus lui parler, étaient-ils amis ? Était-il un monstre ? Sa tristesse le tourmentait dans un éternel cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper. Et soudainement, des gouttes d'eau, des larmes, coulèrent sur son visage. Les cris recommencèrent, ces cris si familiers, si douloureux, était-ce sa faute ?

Ichigo était un enfant solitaire. Un enfant moqué et insulté par ses camarades en raison de la couleur de ses cheveux. Il était souriant, il était heureux avant la mort de sa mère. Celle qui apportait le sourire sur son visage. À la mort de sa tendre mère, tuée par un Hollow, la relation avec son père a pris une autre tournure. Même si les jumelles ne l'ont jamais su, Ichigo avait très rapidement compris la différence de comportement de son père quand ses sœurs étaient la même pièce et quand elles n'étaient pas. Combien de temps a-t-il été effrayé ? Combien de fois son père ivre l'a-t-il frappé ? Il a cessé de compter. Son père le détestait, le blâmait pour la mort de sa femme. Il a grandi amer. Il était devenu à la fois calme et violent. Il était calme autour de ses amis, des amis qui ont su ne pas se moquer de lui ou de l'insulter, et violent envers ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Les traces de son enfance n'étaient pas lointaines, les bagarres ou plutôt les massacres. Combien de fois était-il rentré chez lui couvert de bleu avec du sang sur le visage ? Ichigo n'était pas un sain. Son propre père ne s'occupait pas de lui, voir l'ignorer la majorité du temps sauf quand il était ivre. Ichigo se blâmait pour la mort de sa mère, il se blâmait pour être un monstre.

Ichigo avait été toujours conscient de l'autre monde. Celui des fantômes, des dieux de la mort, des monstres blancs. Et tout ça avant même que Rukia n'arrive. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais espéré quelque chose ayant abandonné tout espoir. Jeté dans la fosse aux loups, n'ayant aucun autre choix que de se battre. S'il avait voulu sauver Rukia, c'était simplement parce que celle-ci avait sauvé ses sœurs. Il en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait jamais voulu être envoyé dans une guerre. La guerre… Les souvenirs le détruisaient un peu plus chaque jour, la nuit était terrible, il pleurait comme il se débattait. Les souvenirs de ses amis, de ceux qui lui ont tourné le dos, de ceux qui l'ont abandonné pour son propre bien, et ses cris résonnaient. Le sang comme la mort, incapable de se reposer, incapable de se détendre, il luttait comme s'il luttait encore. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage comme les coups pleuvaient, Ichigo avait perdu, il avait cessé de se battre. Seul face à un monde qui le blâmait.

La lumière du soleil pénétra la pièce au petit matin, avec difficulté et douleur le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il s'assit doucement remarquant que son pyjama était tâché de sang, que ses bras et son torse étaient remplis de bleu. Encore, pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit son armoire – où Rukia dormait autrefois – et prit ses deux sacs – dont l'un était son sac de cours – pour faire ses affaires. Un chuchotement atteignit son oreille. Qui était-ce ? Il écouta un instant mais il n'entendit rien. Ichigo plia ses vêtements les emballant dans le grand sac, il combla ce dernier avec tous ses bibelots. Dans son sac de cours, il y rangea ses affaires d'école, son vieux doudou, et ses papiers. Le jeune homme cacha les sacs dans son armoire et alla prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de vêtements propres, il jeta un coup d'œil au réchaussé. La voie était libre. Il remonta prendre ses sacs et quitta la demeure familiale.

Ses amis, ou ex-amis, partaient pour des villes universitaires japonaises. Lui ? Il partait à l'étranger. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire mais il avait été accepté dans une université aux États-Unis. Son anglais était parfait, lui avait sa professeure d'anglais avec un sourire, donc il n'avait pas de soucis à faire. Diplômé dans les premiers, car il s'était focalisé pendant des nuits entières sur ses études malgré les cauchemars et les coups d'ivresse de son père, et Ichigo était plutôt content de quitter la ville pour de bon. Son anniversaire, comme les autres, avait oublié par son père mais aussi par ses ex-amis.

Il acheta son billet. Le train était à l'heure, comme toujours – c'était une particularité japonaise – il monta à l'intérieur et s'installa sur un siège. Le voyage fut long, le train s'arrêta a Tokyo là Ichigo prenait son avion. Il y avait au moins dix heures d'avion pour arriver à Los Angeles. Sans le savoir, le jeune Vizard se rendait à l'emplacement du groupe de Vizard – ceux qui avaient été les seuls à être honnête – ces derniers y étaient depuis un moment. Ils guérissaient des blessures qu'ils avaient reçu durant la guerre. Très fatigué, épuisé mentalement, le jeune Vizard arriva à Los Angeles. Le jeune homme ignora les regards étranges des gens et s'avança vers la route pour obtenir un taxi. Avec un sourire fatigué, il parla à l'un des chauffeurs.

Le véhicule l'emmena à l'hôtel le plus proche, Ichigo le remercia en le payant. Le jeune Vizard demanda une chambre pour une seule nuit. Il paya immédiatement et alla se poser même s'il savait que la nuit allait être compliquée. Étonnement, Ichigo dormit six heures sans interruption. Il était plutôt content de ce fait. Le jeune Vizard quitta l'hôtel après un bon petit déjeuner. Ichigo se rendit à son université pour bien préparer la rentrée qui sera en septembre. Au lieu de prendre une chambre au campus universitaire, le jeune homme préféra louer un appartement et obtenir un job pour combler le tout.

**XXX**

Kuna Mashiro était une Vizard. Autrefois elle était une Shinigami, lieutenant de la neuvième division. Depuis la fin de la guerre froide, elle était coincée au repos – par Hachi – sans possibilité de s'entrainer. Ce qui n'était pas drôle. Mashiro passait des journées entières à se ressasser le passé, en particulier les moments avec le jeune Vizard Ichigo. Elle était enfantine mais elle n'était pas stupide. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de l'observer un peu avant de l'approcher, elle avait su tout de ce suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle le vit une seconde combattant Hiyori, elle vit un bref mouvement de recule lorsque son amie l'a touché.

Ce n'était pas rien. Mashiro l'avait donc bien observé pendant les entraînements, et elle en avait conclu que le « Ichigo protecteur » n'était qu'une façade. La façade de quelqu'un brisé. Mashiro éprouva une curiosité sans pareille envers le plus jeune et découvrit un bon nombres de choses que même les « amis » de Ichigo ne savaient pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Mashiro se demandait comme il allait ne croyant pas les réponses que Kisuke apportait au téléphone. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il ne connaissait rien de Ichigo ! Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer, la rage était présente, et elle était rarement énervée.

Hirako Shinji regarda Mashiro. Curieux, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la mettre en colère ces temps ci. Bien qu'il avait une réponse. Il savait que la curiosité de Mashiro était difficile à satisfaire, il l'avait observé de loin. Il l'avait vu se reprocher du jeune Vizard – Ichigo – et prendre lentement conscience de la véritable personnalité du plus jeune. Shinji, en tant qu'ancien capitaine, l'avait immédiatement vu. Cette façade, ce masque invisible que le plus jeune portait, et donc lui et les autres Vizard s'étaient doucement rapprochés de lui malgré les divers événements.

Il s'arrêta, les mains dans les poches, comme il sentait une présence familière. Était-il là ? Comment allait-il ? Lui non plus ne croyait pas aux réponses de Kisuke. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Shinji remarqua que Mashiro s'était levé, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison. Sans un mot, il la suivit. Mashiro se tourna vers lui, il haussa des épaules, et les deux poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au jeune Vizard. La peau pâle, des cernes autour des yeux, des yeux ternes, Ichigo était l'ombre de lui-même.

Incapable d'avancer la vie, le jeune Vizard avait été incapable de parler à un agent immobilier. Qu'allait il faire pour la rentrée ? Ichigo s'assit sur un banc tenant ses deux sacs fermement. Un long silence s'en suivit. Le jeune Vizard se figea lorsqu'une voix familière chuchota dans sa tête. Puis il leva la tête vers les deux Vizard – Mashiro et Shinji – tous les deux semblaient en colère. Contre qui ? Contre lui ? Était-ce sa faute ? Était-il un monstre ?

« Ichigo. »

Le ton était calme, il était également ferme. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Shinji vit ses yeux se mouiller, vit la terreur se répandre sur son visage. Qui avait causé autant de douleur sur le jeune Vizard ? Il voyait les mains du plus jeune trembler.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Ichigo ne comprenait pas. N'était-il pas en colère contre lui ? Pourquoi parlait-il avec un monstre tel que lui ?

« Nous, on n'abandonne pas notre Famille. »

Et les mots firent son effet. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux comme les larmes coulaient, comme le souvenir d'une promesse cachée le frappa de plein fouet. Ce jour-là, lors de leur première rencontre, Shinji avait prononcé ces mots, cette promesse cachée.

**XXX**

Il reposait dans une chambre. Ses affaires ont été soigneusement rangé. Hachi avait travaillé sur lui pendant de longues heures pour, au final, annoncer un bilan de santé alarmant. Le corps du jeune Vizard était fatiguée et affaibli à cause du manque de nourriture, de sommeil, et des coups. Des marques et des cicatrices se trouvaient un peu partout sur le corps du plus jeune. Mashiro serra les points en se souvenant de sa découverte. Ichigo avait bu un verre d'eau avec un somnifère à l'intérieur le plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le mensonge de leur vieil ami pesait sur leurs esprits. Comment osait il faire ça ? S'ils avaient su ça plus tôt, ils l'auraient pris avec eux. Lisa, ancienne lieutenant de la huitième division, fouilla dans ses affaires trouvant ses papiers. Ils découvrirent que Ichigo s'était inscrit à la rentrée dans une université américaine, pour une seule année. Il avait fini dans les premiers dans son lycée. Ichigo était parti sans laisser un mot à ses « amis ». Par ailleurs, ils se doutaient de quelque chose concernant ces fameux « amis ».

« Que fait-on ? » demanda Love, un soir, après le repas.

« On ne dit rien. On aide Ichi à se remettre même si ça prend des années. » répondit Lisa les bras croisés.

« Je suis d'accord. Par contre, il y a des zones d'ombre. Par exemple, les sœurs d'Ichigo. » fit Rose, assis sur le canapé.

« Le mieux c'est d'attendre. Surtout avec l'autre dégénéré. » protesta Mashiro attirant l'attention de ses amis.

« L'autre dégénéré ? » demanda Kensei n'aimant pas ce qu'elle sous entendait.

« Son père. » répondit Mashiro d'un ton sérieux.

La conversation aurait pu continuer si ce ne n'était pas le réveil de Ichigo. Ce dernier se tenait, confus, sur le seuil de la porte.

L'heure n'était pas à l'information. L'heure était au réconfort.


	2. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 2.**

Rose s'installa sur une chaise en face du plus jeune, il avait les bras croisés, la tête posée sur ces derniers, il ne faisait rien. Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō était son véritable nom, il était l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, et il était surnommé Rose. Le Vizard déposa en face du plus jeune un carnet de dessin et des crayons. Ichigo releva la tête alors que l'autre poussait le matériel vers lui. Le jeune Vizard n'était pas enclin à parler, Rose le comprenait alors il avait pensé à une autre solution. Lors de l'un des combats, Ichigo ainsi que lui-même avaient parlé des hobby. Le plus jeune avait mentionné qu'il dessinait de temps à autre. Ichigo regarda le carnet de dessin sans un mot. Au fond de lui, il savait que dessiner serait une bonne idée. Peut-être que ça l'aidera à surmonter la dure épreuve.. Lorsque sa mère décéda, il trouva son réconfort dans le dessin. Rose l'observa dessiner pendant les prochaines heures reconnaissant sans aucun mal les personnages du dessin : c'était étonnement eux.

Le jeune Vizard abandonna le dessin quelques heures plus tard ne prenant pas la peine de ranger le cadeau de Rose. Il signa le dessin avec un bref remerciement à Rose. Il partit se promener dans la ville songeant à son année à l'Université. Il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir. Ichigo avait de nombreux cauchemars et son corps était encore affaibli. Il grimaça. Que devait-il faire ? Ichigo s'assit à même le sol adossé contre le mur, il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Ses yeux fixaient la rue en face de lui, une rue si paisible, une rue avec presque personne. Les jours passaient, son entrée à l'Université fut difficile. Les étudiants se moquaient de la couleur de ses cheveux, malgré son anglais parfait et ses connaissances, Ichigo peinait à suivre les cours. Il était constamment fatigué. Il ferma les yeux en se rendant à un autre cours. Que devait-il faire ? Quelle décision devait-il entreprendre ?

Ichigo soupira. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'aller à l'Université l'aiderait à remonter la pente. Il soupira une seconde fois. Dorénavant Ichigo vivait avec les Vizards, ces derniers s'occupaient des finances et des affaires du plus jeune. Ils s'occupaient réellement de lui. Ichigo se sentait bien autour d'eux même s'il avait dû mal avec le touché. À la fin du mois, Ichigo abandonna complètement ses études. Il quitta l'Université. Les autres Vizards ne dirent rien voyant avec tristesse l'état du plus jeune. Il souffrait d'un traumatisme. Chaque nuit, il rêvait des combats. Chaque nuit, il se réveillait en criant. Chaque nuit, il se réveillant en pleurant. Pour éviter de déranger les autres, Ichigo avait mis un sort de kido pour étouffer les sons.

« Berry-chan ~ » appela Mashiro en entrant dans la pièce.

Recroquevillé sur le canapé, une couverture l'enveloppait. Il était coincé entre Lisa et Love. Mashiro agita un sac à Ichigo qui la regarda avec confusion. Elle lui tendit, il le prit jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de livre – de ses auteurs favoris – un tee-shirt Slayer - l'un de ses groupes préférés – et des crayons de couleurs. Il clignota des yeux en remerciant la Vizard.

« J'ai pensé que ça te fera plaisir ! En plus j'ai manqué ton anniversaire.. » fit Mashiro excitée.

« C'est pour ça qu'on va le fêter ce soir ! » s'exclama Rose en entrant dans la pièce.

« Fêter ? J'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire.. Les gens ont tendance à oublier mon anniversaire… » songea à haute voix Ichigo sans s'en rendre compte.

Lisa ferma son manga. Elle échangea un regard avec Love, Rose et Mashiro. Celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule, Ichigo se tendit immédiatement n'aimant pas le touché. Les Vizards l'acclimataient au touché, le jeune Vizard évitait tout contact au début mais les Vizards avaient fini par le surprendre. Ichigo se détendit doucement en prenant sur lui-même. Il était en sécurité. Était-il ? Le jeune Vizard sentit Love se bouger rapidement, il ferma les yeux comme la fatigue le frappait de plein fouet. Love l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils préparent correctement la nourriture ainsi que la table le temps que les autres reviennent.

Kensei ainsi que Shinji étaient parti à Karakura pour parler à Kisuke. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis. Chaque Vizard avait acheté un cadeau pour l'anniversaire du plus jeune – qui était déjà passé – car il méritait d'avoir une fête d'anniversaire. De plus, c'était jour spécial car ce sera la première fête d'anniversaire pour Ichigo. Le soir-même, autour d'un bon repas bien préparé, où différentes conversations se mêlaient. Le gâteau acheté par Shinji, sur le chemin du retour, fut délicieux. Ichigo était agréablement surpris de recevoir des cadeaux. Cela le toucha profondément. Il s'endormit paisiblement sur son lit ne faisait aucun cauchemar. Le jeune Vizard dormit longuement, près de douze heures d'affilé, il se réveilla vers le début d'après-midi.

_Il faisait nuit. Il était déjà très tard pourtant Ichigo ne dormait pas. Il était effrayé. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses pleures s'étouffaient contre__ son coussin. Le petit garçon entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement, elle craqua provoquant un sentiment de crainte chez le petit garçon. La porte claqua. Puis il tendit l'oreille. L'enfant entendit la voix de son père l'appelant par tous les noms, il savait que son père était ivre. Il se figea en entendant l'escalier craqué sous le poids de l'homme qu'était son père. La porte de sa chambre, Ichigo se recula pétrifié regardant la silhouette de son père._

_« C'est de ta faute sale monstre ! Putain de déchet ! Elle est morte par ta faute ! » cria t-il en attrapant son bras._

_Tremblant, incapable de fuir, Ichigo savait ce qu'il allait se passer. L'homme se déchaîna sur lui l'insultant et lui donnant des coups. Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même murmurant à lui-même._

_« S'il te plait papa.. S'il te plait papa arrête.. » _

Un cri ébranla la cachette des Vizard. Rose fut le premier à atteindre le jeune Vizard plongé dans un terrible cauchemar, les larmes coulaient sur les joues du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne cessait de répéter les mots, il plaidait son père d'arrêter. Rose s'agenouilla près du lit secouant doucement le jeune homme pour le réveiller. Pour le permettre d'échapper à son cauchemar. Love entra dans la chambre, il aida Rose à réveiller le plus jeune membre de leur famille. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux lâchant un cri. Il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer, il reconnut la pression spirituelle de Love et de Rose. Les mots de ces derniers étaient murmurés à ses oreilles, ces mots l'aidaient à se calmer peu à peu.

Ichigo avait beaucoup de cauchemars. Quand il en avait un, les Vizard allaient immédiatement le réconforter. La plupart du temps, ils finissaient par dormir avec le jeune pour le rassurer. Les cauchemars fatiguaient énormément le jeune Vizard. Les cauchemars étaient variés, tantôt ils étaient sur la guerre, tantôt ils étaient sur son père – les Vizards plus âgés étaient très énervés d'apprendre que Isshin Shiba avait maltraité son fils – et Ichigo finissait toujours par s'endormir au mauvais moment. Par exemple : il s'endormit en pleine rue alors qu'il marchait.

Environ deux semaines ont passé. Puis Ichigo a demandé à s'entraîner, les Vizard ont d'abord hésité avant de lui permettre de s'entraîner. Ichigo a alors précisé qu'il voulait reprendre les choses du début pour s'assurer qu'il avait les bonnes compétences. Les Vizard étant des anciens shinigami – de très haut rangs – acceptèrent immédiatement l'idée. Le jeune Vizard n'a jamais appris le kido, personne ne lui avait appris le kido ou même pensait que ce serait une idée d'apprendre le kido. Alors, ils partirent sur ça. Ichigo devait, néanmoins, partir sur le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle.

_Concentre toi sur nos voix._ Murmura Zangetsu dans son esprit alors qu'il était assis au milieu du terrain d'entraînement sous la base des Vizard. _**Là c'est bien.. Non ne soit pas perturbé.. Hum pas mal... **_Fit le hollow à l'intérieur de lui. Le jeune Vizard recevait de l'aide de ses deux esprits, ces derniers l'aidaient énormément. Ils savaient que cela prendrait des années à Ichigo pour surpasser ses peurs, ses cauchemars, et à s'accepter. _Qu'est-ce que je fais mal ? _songea Ichigo ayant les yeux fermés. Tu ne t'acceptes pas. Dit Zangetsu au bout de plusieurs minutes dans son esprit. _**... Il a raison. Tant que tu ne t'acceptes pas, tu ne pourras pas avancer correctement. **_Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo fut obligé de couper court à l'entraînement. Il se demandait pourquoi ses esprits lui disaient ça. Que voulaient-ils dire ?

**XXX**

Il était seul.

Il était assis sur un toit regardant le ciel nocturne. Le jeune Vizard n'arrivait pas à dormir, son esprit refusait de dormir car il se posait trop de questions. Accepter. Que devait-il accepter ? S'accepter lui-même ? Quelle idée. Il se figea. Il se souvenait de quelques nombreux souvenirs. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait été rejeté par ses camarades à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Il était moqué pour être le fils à maman. Il aimait profondément sa mère. Mais personne ne comprenait cette manière. Après la mort de sa mère, le jeune s'était haïs. Il s'était blâmé même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais son père biologique renforçait le sentiment. Il a été abusé par ce dernier dans ses moments d'ivresse. Quand allait-il arrêter de se mentir à soi-même ? Il ne savait pas.

Le rejet, la haine, le blâme, la tristesse, la solitude faisaient beaucoup. Ichigo réalisait peu à peu qu'il était tombé dans un cycle vicieux. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? S'accepter ? Comment allait-il donc faire cela ? Il devait d'abord se poser beaucoup de questions avant de pouvoir trouver la meilleure réponse. Qui était-il ? Un enfant, un frère, un fils, un étudiant ? Il était certainement encore un enfant, il était un frère mais il n'était plus un fils. Était-il un ami ? Peut-être. Il l'était. Il avait des amis… Non. Il n'en avait point. Avait-il une famille ? Il avait ses sœurs et les Vizard. Était-il un shinigami ou un Quincy ? Ichigo était ni un shinigami ni un Quincy. Il savait ce qu'il était. Il était un Vizard.

Au même moment, deux personnes parlaient dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Ces deux personnes étaient Zangetsu et Shiro.

_**Il s'est enfin accepté. **__Il est donc l'heure._** _Effectivement... Sens-tu ça ? _**_Le pouvoir d'un Vizard. __ **Il ira bien... **Nous serons là. **Il ne sait pas encore. **Certes mais bientôt il le saura._

**X~FIN~X**

C'est tout pour ce chapitre !

Merci aux deux lecteurs qui ont laissé une review.

**Barukku Iris : **Merci pour ta review. Merci pour m'avoir signalé les fautes. Dorénavant j'utilise Word pour écrire - et oui avant j'avais rien - et je pense que j'étais trop plongée dans l'histoire pour remarquer les fautes.. J'écris un peu trop vite.

Moment fan girl ? Pas grave Shinji fait parti de mes personnages préférés de Bleach. Aimes-tu les différents pairings ? (Shinji x Hiyori, Shinji x Ichigo) Enfin moi mon seul pairing préféré, c'est Shinji x Ichigo. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.

**Pandinoulife : **Ah.. Première fois que je vois ton pseudo. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.

Bon, merci à tous d'avoir lu ces deux premiers chapitres de l'histoire.

À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : **Je ne possède pas Bleach. Il appartient à son auteur Tite Kubo.

**Chapitre 3. **

Il ferma le carnet de dessin contemplant le mur en face de lui. Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise, il s'assit quelques secondes plus tard sur son lit. La lampe illuminait faiblement la pièce, il faisait encore nuit mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas dormir. Il regarda ses mains, elles ne cessaient de trembler comme les souvenirs l'envahissaient. Le jeune Vizard ferma les yeux et les rouvrît quelques secondes plus tard. Il fixa le mur en face de lui ne se rendant pas compte que le temps passait très lentement. Vers quatre heures du matin, il décida de s'habiller, il prit quelques papiers et de l'argent puis quitta la maison. Le jeune Vizard mit ses mains dans ses poches marchant dans une direction inconnue. Il vagabonda dans les rues de la ville prenant à sept heures un car pour la ville d'à côté.

Le jeune Vizard serra les dents. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, c'était trop difficile pour lui. Il s'assit, il s'adossa contre un mur, il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il pleura. Les heures passèrent, il déversa plusieurs fois sa tristesse, sa souffrance. Ichigo revint sur ces pas payant le dernier car avec le reste de l'argent. Il était vingt heure lorsqu'il arriva en ville. Le jeune homme n'avait rien mangé. Ichigo rentra à la maison, avant qu'il puisse s'enfermer dans sa chambre Shinji l'attrapa par le bras. Le plus jeune pâlit, il se crispa. Shinji le remarqua néanmoins il resserra son emprise. Le blond attendit plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à parler.

« Ichigo. Tu es l'un d'entre nous quoiqu'il arrive. Tu fais parti de la famille. Tu souffres beaucoup, on le sait tous. Nous t'aidons, nous faisons tout ce qu'on peut pour t'aider. Comprends-tu ? Oui, tu le comprends. Donc tu dois respecter certaines choses ici. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça te chante sans prévenir personne. »

Les mots du Vizard résonnaient dans sa tête, le jeune homme ne dit rien. Shinji le tira dans la cuisine et le força à s'asseoir. La plupart des Vizards dormait, d'autres passaient du temps dans leur chambre. Shinji lui prépara un repas rapide tout en gardant un œil sur le plus jeune Vizard du groupe.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il à voix basse.

« Ichigo. Arrête de te faire souffrir. Tu as besoin de guérir, nous serons toujours là pour là. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu viens nous parler. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, viens dormir avec quelqu'un. Il faut avancer Ichi. » répondit le Vizard en s'asseyant en face de lui.

XXX

Sarugaki Hiyori était dans la bibliothèque du manoir où ils avaient déménagé récemment. Le plus jeune était assise en face d'elle essayant de se concentrer sur un livre. Elle ? Elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'il parle car Hiyori savait d'une manière ou d'une autre il finirait par parler. Ichigo poussa un soupir discret, il ne voulait pas parler pourtant au fond de lui parler lui était nécessaire. À lui ? À sa guérison ? Il s'en savait rien.

« Je… Quand ma mère est morte, mon père a cessé de travailler. Il n'y avait plus d'argent. J'ai commencé à travailler.. Ou du moins à gagner de l'argent facilement pour permettre à mes sœurs – et mon géniteur – de vivre. Je cachais l'argent dans tous les recoins de l'argent car mon géniteur en prenait pour son alcool. J'ai encaissé pendant des années construisant un réel mensonge autour de moi, une carapace, un bunker pour me protéger des autres. Je suis passé par de nombreuses épreuves, certaines ont été très difficile, j'ai presque abandonné. »

Il fit une pause. Les autres Vizards les avaient rejoint. Hiyori analysait ce qu'il venait de dire surtout dans la dernière phrase 'presque abandonné'. A-t-il essayé de se suicider ? Comme pour confirmer son hypothèse, Ichigo regarda ailleurs.

« Quelqu'un m'a arrêté avant. Cette personne, généreuse soit-elle, m'a aidé à m'en sortir la première fois. Mais.. Elle a été tué dans une prise d'otage. » continua t-il perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, le groupe l'écoutait et analysait. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, le flot continuait, s'allongeait, Ichigo ne semblait de se rendre compte qu'il dévoilait toute sa vie. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans son enfance. Le jeune Vizard se sentait de plus en plus libre, c'était un sentiment étrange, c'était comme si un poids s'était envolé. Le jeune Vizard se raidit lorsque Mashiro enroula ses bras autour de lui néanmoins le jeune homme se détendit, les autres Vizard les joignirent. Shinji le força à se coucher avec eux, cette nuit-là, tout le monde dormit les uns contre les autres, et cette nuit-là, Ichigo n'eut aucun cauchemar.

Urahara Kisuke appela, un matin, le groupe leur demandant de venir à Karakura. Malheureusement pour Ichigo, il devait venir avec le groupe car ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Ichigo soupira à la perceptive de remettre les pieds dans la ville où il a souffert pendant de nombreuses années. Shinji le rassura en disant qu'ils prendraient soin de tout. Ichigo devait seulement venir pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui. Le jeune Vizard soupira, il hocha la tête faisant sourire le chef des Vizards. Ils emballèrent quelques affaires pensant revenir dans quelques mois dans leur maison. Hachi fut celui qui acheta les billets d'avion, ils prirent trois taxis – trois par taxi – pour aller à l'aéroport. Ichigo se retrouva assis à côté du chef des Vizards contre le hublot.

Nerveux, au bout de plusieurs heures, Ichigo s'endormit sur l'épaule de Shinji. Ce dernier déposa une couverture sur le plus jeune, il continua de regarder un film avec ses écouteurs. La plupart des Vizards dormait – Mashiro, Hachi – d'autres lisaient – Love, Lisa – et comme Shinji, ils regardaient un film. L'avion atterrit dans la nuit à Tokyo, Ichigo prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller. En sortant de l'avion, le plus jeune ayant était celui qui a le plus dormi s'étira.

« J'ai faim. » souffla t-il en regardant de lui attendant que les Vizards viennent.

« Vous avez tout ? » demanda Rose en fixant ses camarades.

« Allons manger avant. Quelqu'un a faim. » fit Lisa avec sourire faisant rougir le jeune Vizard.

« Ensuite on ira à la maison dans le quartier de Shibuya pour quelques jours. » dit Shinji n'étant pas pressé de rencontrer Kisuke.

Mais c'était surtout pour le jeune membre de leur famille. Ichigo n'était pas à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas prêt d'affronter le monde. Les Vizards le comprenaient, ils feront tout pour l'aider ces prochains jours avant la rencontre. Le groupe se demandait ce que le Shinigami voulait. La dernière fois que les Vizards avaient été appelé c'était pour Ichigo.

Ils mangèrent des Rāmens dans l'un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville. Ichigo était celui qui avait le plus faim, Kensei l'incita à remplir complètement son ventre. Puis, ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur propriété, leur maison – un grand appartement – située à Shibuya. Il y avait une cuisine américaine, ouverte sur le salon, il y avait également une salle de bain et quatre chambres. Lisa, Hiyori et Mashiro partageaient automatiquement une chambre, Love et Rose en partageaient une autre, Hachi et Kensei étaient dans la même chambre. Shinji avait la quatrième chambre avec Ichigo. Ce dernier s'endormit dans les alentours de quatre heures sur le bureau de la chambre.

Au petit matin, le Vizard blond le déposa dans le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il jeta un œil aux dessins du plus jeune. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise en voyant un portrait de lui en train de dormir. Il sourit remerciant Ichigo avec un chuchotement. Les prochains jours furent tranquilles, Ichigo se relaxait en dessinant et en lisant, ses cauchemars étaient moins fréquents mais ils restaient là. L'imminence de la rencontre n'était nullement pesante pour le plus jeune, le groupe ne mentionnait aucunement la rencontre ne voulant pas le rendre nerveux.

« Shinji.. Cinq minutes de plus. » grommela Ichigo en tirant sur la couverture.

« Pas une chance. Lève toi. On doit partir ! » ordonna le Vizard en enlevant la couverture.

Un grognement lui répondit le faisait rire. Ichigo s'assit sur le lit ayant passé une nuit agitée, le blond l'avait réveillé dans la nuit, et fort heureusement le reste de la nuit avait été un salut pour le jeune homme. Ichigo prit une longue douche pour bien se réveiller, il s'habilla par la suite d'une tenue confortablement. Shinji avait déjà pris ses affaires, Ichigo marmonna quelque chose dans son souffle partant en direction du salon pour manger avant de partir. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, le groupe se sépara en trois : Mashiro, Ichigo, Lisa ; Shinji, Love, Kensei ; Hachi, Rose, Hiyori.

Ils se réunirent à Karakura. Ichigo commençait à se sentir nerveux. Le groupe prit la direction, en shunpo, du magasin du Shinigami. Les Vizards entrèrent dans le magasin, tous sous tension car ils avaient senti deux énergies similaires à la leur. Que se passait-il ? Ichigo grimaça en voyant son géniteur dans la pièce. Le jeune Vizard refusait, il ne reconnaissait plus cet homme comme son père. Shinji posa ses yeux sur le plus jeune comme Yoruichi et Kisuke s'approchaient d'eux.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin là. » dit Kisuke souriant.

Il se tourna vers Ichigo l'étudiant du regard. À ce moment-là, les Vizards entourèrent le plus jeune en jetant des regards noirs à leur vieil ami. Ichigo était mal à l'aise, il voulait fuir mais Love le maintenait en place. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Les Vizards ne toléraient pas la présence du géniteur de Ichigo. Shinji se tourna vers leurs vieux amis.

« Et si nous discutons ? » proposa le chef des Vizards froidement.


	4. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Barukku Iris : _Merci pour ta review. Ichigo commence effectivement à guérir, et pour Kisuke, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Tu peux faire un câlin à Ichi si tu veux._

Akarisnape : _Merci !_

**X**

_Dans le dernier chapitre : _

_« Shinji.. Cinq minutes de plus. » grommela Ichigo en tirant sur la couverture._

_« Pas une chance. Lève toi. On doit partir ! » ordonna le Vizard en enlevant la couverture._

_Un grognement lui répondit le faisait rire. Ichigo s'assit sur le lit ayant passé une nuit agitée, le blond l'avait réveillé dans la nuit, et fort heureusement le reste de la nuit avait été un salut pour le jeune homme. Ichigo prit une longue douche pour bien se réveiller, il s'habilla par la suite d'une tenue confortablement. Shinji avait déjà pris ses affaires, Ichigo marmonna quelque chose dans son souffle partant en direction du salon pour manger avant de partir. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, le groupe se sépara en trois : Mashiro, Ichigo, Lisa ; Shinji, Love, Kensei ; Hachi, Rose, Hiyori._

_Ils se réunirent à Karakura. Ichigo commençait à se sentir nerveux. Le groupe prit la direction, en shunpo, du magasin du Shinigami. Les Vizards entrèrent dans le magasin, tous sous tension car ils avaient senti deux énergies similaires à la leur. Que se passait-il ? Ichigo grimaça en voyant son géniteur dans la pièce. Le jeune Vizard refusait, il ne reconnaissait plus cet homme comme son père. Shinji posa ses yeux sur le plus jeune comme Yoruichi et Kisuke s'approchaient d'eux._

_« Ah, vous êtes enfin là. » dit Kisuke souriant._

_Il se tourna vers Ichigo l'étudiant du regard. À ce moment-là, les Vizards entourèrent le plus jeune en jetant des regards noirs à leur vieil ami. Ichigo était mal à l'aise, il voulait fuir mais Love le maintenait en place. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Les Vizards ne toléraient pas la présence du géniteur de Ichigo. Shinji se tourna vers leurs vieux amis._

_« Et si nous discutons ? » proposa le chef des Vizards froidement._

**Chapitre 4.**

« Oui, oui nous allons discuter. Peut-être Isshin qu'il serait préférable que tu quittes la boutique… » commença Kisuke calmement.

L'homme se leva, il cracha plusieurs insultes à l'égard d'Ichigo sous le regard surpris de Kisuke et Yoruichi. Les deux partagèrent un regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Shinigami avait dit cela. Ichigo frotta ses mains nerveusement, les Vizards s'installèrent autour de la table. Yoruichi apporta du thé pour ceux qui en voulaient, des petits gâteaux pour les autres.

« Ce putain de bâtard ! » rugit Hiyori lorsque le Shinigami fut hors de sa vue.

« Il payera en temps voulu. » fit Hachi tranquillement étonnant son ancien capitaine Tensai.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Yoruichi ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Alors que la conversation se poursuivait, le jeune Vizard s'endormait sur Kensei. Rose déposa une couverture sur lui, Kensei l'installa confortablement pour qu'il n'est aucune douleur au réveil.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Kisuke ? » demanda Shinji froidement.

Aucun ne voulait répondre à la question de Yoruichi.

« J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez de deux jeunes adolescentes. Elles sont les sœurs d'Ichigo. » commença cette dernière attirant leur attention.

« Elles ont commencé à apprendre à contrôler leurs énergies spirituelles quelques mois auparavant avec nous. » continua Kisuke.

Karin et Yuzu avaient montré plusieurs signes à Kisuke durant les entraînements sauf que ce dernier n'était pas sûr. Il avait préféré attendre. Les deux jeunes nouveaux Vizards avaient été une surprise bien que ce n'était pas étonnant considérant que leur frère en était un lui-même.

« Si on les entraîne, on prend soin d'eux. » coupa Lisa lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler d'arrangements.

« Ichigo a bien assez souffert aux mains de l'autre connard. Donc on va éviter qu'elles subissent le même traitement. » ajouta fermement Mashiro avant que Yoruichi puisse protester.

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?! » s'exclama cette dernière choquée.

« On en sait plus que toi. » répondit Love.

Ichigo commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil comme la température de la salle tomba soudainement. Les Vizards commençaient à s'énerver. Kisuke plissa les yeux pensif, il considérait les options. Il avait vu les regards pleins de douleur, les comportements étranges des deux jeunes filles, il sentit la tension dans la pièce augmenter comme Yoruichi essayait de faire valoir ses arguments.

« Très bien. Je vais vous aider à rendre tout ça légal. » déclara Kisuke avec un sourire au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

« Quoi ?! Kisuke ! Pourquoi ? » questionna sa vieille amie sous le choque.

« C'est pour le mieux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les éloigner de Isshin. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt.. » soupira le Shinigami honteux.

La conversation s'orienta sur les détails importants. Isshin ne sera pas ce qu'il se passera pour ses deux filles. Yoruichi comprit durant la conversation que Isshin n'était pas qu'un imbécile, il était également monstrueux. Comment avait-il pu traiter ses enfants d'une telle manière ? Elle alla vérifier sur les deux jeunes filles pendant qu'Ichigo s'éveillait doucement. Il bailla bruyamment murmurant à lui-même. Bien qu'en réalité, il parlait à Zangetsu et son hollow.

« On va manger avec Ichi. » infirma Mashiro quand Ichigo commença à partir.

Il ignora Kisuke et Yoruichi traversant le seuil de la porte.

Les Vizards se présentèrent aux jumelles deux jours plus tard. Kisuke leur avait déjà expliqué la situation aux deux filles. Karin ne voulait visiblement pas leur faire confiance alors que Yuzu était son opposée, malgré le fait qu'elles soient jumelles, elles étaient très différentes que ce soit au niveau de l'apparence, au niveau des activités ou au niveau de la personnalité. Lisa décida qu'il serait préférable que laisser les deux filles retrouver leur frère qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Ichi-nii ? » demanda Yuzu lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune Vizard assis sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Shinji.

Les yeux de Karin et de Yuzu s'élargirent. Elles virent le teint pâle de leur frère, il portait un tee-shirt vert et un pantalon noir. Ses avant-bras ne cachaient pas les anciennes blessures qu'il a subi quand il était plus jeune. Des marques de brûlure parce qu'il était le seul qu'il pouvait cuisiner.

« Ichi-nii ! » s'exclamèrent les jumelles en se ruant vers lui.

Il entoura des bras autour de ses sœurs ne parlant pas. Il murmura quelques mots comme ses sœurs pleuraient. Elles lui avaient manqué. Ses deux sœurs pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur cœur, la présence de leur frère les réconfortait. Elles réalisaient peu à peu qu'elles étaient loin de leur géniteur qui semblait les haïr énormément.


	5. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER : **je ne possède pas Bleach.

_Je pense faire des bonus pour cette histoire, deux ou trois chapitres en plus avant de la terminer. Je pense que l'histoire sera longue, non elle sera courte. Ces derniers temps, je suis occupée à réviser pour le bac. Je serais de retour à full capacité durant l'été._

**X**

**Dans le dernier chapitre : **

_Les Vizards se présentèrent aux jumelles deux jours plus tard. Kisuke leur avait déjà expliqué la situation aux deux filles. Karin ne voulait visiblement pas leur faire confiance alors que Yuzu était son opposée, malgré le fait qu'elles soient jumelles, elles étaient très différentes que ce soit au niveau de l'apparence, au niveau des activités ou au niveau de la personnalité. Lisa décida qu'il serait préférable que laisser les deux filles retrouver leur frère qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps._

_« Ichi-nii ? » demanda Yuzu lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune Vizard assis sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Shinji._

_Les yeux de Karin et de Yuzu s'élargirent. Elles virent le teint pâle de leur frère, il portait un tee-shirt vert et un pantalon noir. Ses avant-bras ne cachaient pas les anciennes blessures qu'il a subi quand il était plus jeune. Des marques de brûlure parce qu'il était le seul qu'il pouvait_

_cuisiner._

_« Ichi-nii ! » s'exclamèrent les jumelles en se ruant vers lui._

_Il entoura des bras autour de ses sœurs ne parlant pas. Il murmura quelques mots comme ses sœurs pleuraient. Elles lui avaient manqué. Ses deux sœurs pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur cœur, la présence de leur frère les réconfortait. Elles réalisaient peu à peu qu'elles étaient loin de leur géniteur qui semblait les haïr énormément._

**Chapitre 5.**

_Angleterre. _

« Mais ça va prendre du temps ! Je… nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! » protesta vivement Yuzu.

« Si vous le pouvez. Il faut beaucoup de volonté. Et on sera là de toute façon si nous perdez contrôle. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. » fit Hachi doucement.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent. Elles restaient tout même inquiètes. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elles vivaient avec les Vizards. Elles avaient retrouvé leur frère très différent.

Ichigo s'assit sur son lit se prenant la tête entre les mains. Revoir ses sœurs.. C'était un soulagement certes. Mais il n'avait pas bien. Non, il revivait encore et encore les cauchemars de son enfance. Ses sœurs n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il avait enduré pour les protéger. Mais il n'allait rien dire. Le jeune Vizard ferma les yeux se recroquevillant dans son lit. Il sentait ses mains trembler, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que ses souvenirs s'acharnaient sur lui.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Il avait onze ans quand son père franchit un nouveau cape. Il était de nouveau ivre. Ses sœurs restaient dans la maison d'une de leurs amies pour une soirée pyjama. Il était seul avec son père dans la clinique familiale. L'homme était ivre ayant vidé toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il pouvait trouver. Elles avaient été acheté avec l'argent que Ichigo avait obtenu pour faire vivre sa famille.__« Hey ~ ! » cria son père ayant des difficultés à marcher droit.__Ichigo ferma la porte à clef. Il se recroquevilla sous son lit espérant que son père ne vienne pas.__« Hey gamin ! Sale monstre ! »__Les pas de son père se rapprochaient de plus en plus comme il montait difficilement les escaliers. Ichigo espérait que l'ivrogne qu'était son père tombe dans les escaliers. Mais l'homme réussit à monter à l'étage.__« Hey ! Gamin ! Je vais t'apprendre une leçon ! Petit… con va ! T'es un bâtard tu sais.. »__Les mots de son père lui faisaient mal. Ce dernier arriva devant sa porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était bien entendue fermée cependant son père redoubla d'effort pour l'ouvrir. La serrure cassa au bout d'un moment, l'homme entra en tibulant dans la pièce cherchant l'enfant.__« Sors de là ! J'ai *hic* un jeu pour toi ! »__Et il explosa de rire. Cette nuit-là, Ichigo perdit sa virginité._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Shinji monta les escaliers ne faisant aucun bruit. Il avait laissé les filles en compagnie des autres Vizards. Il voulait voir le jeune Vizard. Ce dernier avait été seul trop longtemps. Les Vizards ne le laissaient jamais seuls trop longtemps à cause de ses cauchemars ou de ses actions désespérées. Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de son ami écoutant les bruits qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Le Vizard fronça les sourcils inquiet lorsqu'il entendit les pleures et les supplications.

« S'il te plait.. Ne fait pas ça ! » criait-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Shinji n'aimait pas ça. Ichigo n'avait jamais mentionné.. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Le Vizard entra soudainement dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, il referma la porte et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras.

« Allez Ichi réveille toi.. » murmura le blond dans son oreille.

Les pleures redoublèrent tout comme les supplications. Shinji prononça plusieurs mots doux dans l'oreille droite du jeune Vizard tout en le serrant fermement. Il secoua légèrement le jeune homme tremblant.

« NON ! Nooooon je t'en supplie NE FAIT PAS ÇA ! » hurla Ichigo dans son sommeil en se débattant.

« Ichigo ! Il n'est pas là ! Il n'est plus là ! Réveille toi ! Suis ma voix ! » finit par crier Shinji très inquiet pour le jeune Vizard.

Au bout de vingt minutes de cauchemars, Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras du blond. Les tremblements du plus jeune alertèrent encore plus l'ancien capitaine. Il attira le plus jeune dans une étreinte douce et ferme à la fois, le plus jeune pleura contre lui racontant à mi-voix son cauchemar comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« … Et il m'a trouvé et c'est là que.. »

Il ne voulait pas les prononcer. Mais Shinji les entendit. Sa théorie avait été la bonne. Il serra les dents, la prochaine fois qu'il verra ce bâtard, il le tuera.

« Nous sommes là Ichigo. Personne ne te fera du mal. Plus personne. »

**À SUIVRE. **


End file.
